Fetiches
by LiLi-K
Summary: Yohji tem um plano... O playboy quer realizar todas as suas fantasias com seu amante Ken no quarto de um certo ruivo...
1. Chapter 1

Fetiches

Capítulo 1- Aventuras no quarto de Aya -- Planos --

-Vamos, Ken²... Diga-me, o que está acontecendo...

-Huh! Nada Yohji, por que me pergunta isso?

-Nossas transas ultimamente não têm sido a mesma coisa...

-Como assim! Para mim têm sido normais como todas as outras...

-Não têm não! Para mim, elas estão esfriando, ou será que eu estou perdendo o tesão nesse relacionamento?

-COMO!- ken achava não ter ouvido direito. Ele não deixava mais Yohji com tesão! Não o excitava mais!-Você está dizendo que eu não te deixo mais com tesão, é isso!

-Não, claro que não Ken²

-Como não! Você acabou de dizer que estava perdendo o tesão!

-Sim, eu estou, mas...

-Viu só! Você acabou de confirmar!-Mais uma vez, o fato de ser pavio curto, estava fazendo Ken perder a razão -Qual é o meu problema? por acaso eu não estou em boa forma! Meu corpo não te agrada mais como antes!

-Bom... Você tem comido muitos doces ultimamente... deve ser por isso que você está criando algumas gordurinhas sobressalentes...

-Na-nani! Yohji, seu BAKA! Então por que você não volta a sair com aquelas mulherzinhas fáceis!

-Por que elas não são você, Ken²!

-Quer dizer que se elas fossem eu, você voltaria a sair, não é mesmo!

-Sim.

-E você ainda tem coragem de admitir isso na minha cara!

-Ken...

Estava realmente difícil de dialogar como moreno nervoso.

Em um acesso de raiva, não conseguindo assimilar nada do que o loiro falava, Ken deu um soco no rosto de Yohji. Não querendo machucar seu amado, yohji preferiu ficar na defensiva, ele tentava segurar um irado Ken, que ia furiosamente em sua direção, mas acabou desastrosamente tropeçando em uma dobra feita no tapete. O moreno quase caiu batendo seu rosto no chão, mas para sua sorte, Yohji o segurou.

-O que você está fazendo!

-Estou te segurando, oras!

-Me solte!

-Mas se eu soltar você vai cair no chão!

-Me solte!-Ken começou a se debater.

Cansado de tentar segurar um moreno que estava nervoso sem motivo algum, Yohji resolveu soltá-lo. O Moreno caiu direto no chão. Yohji ia se dirigindo à porta, seria melhor esperar Ken se acalmar, então, mais tarde, continuariam a conversa, mas de repente, sentiu seu tapete ser literalmente puxado. O loiro caiu, e Ken partiu para cima dele mais uma vez.

Os dois voltaram a brigar, rolavam no chão, logo os tapas e soco foram dando lugar à calorosos beijos, e a vorazes mãos que exploravam os corpos com violência. Yohji estava por cima, por isso estava conseguindo domar seu selvagem Ken.

O loiro explorava o corpo do mais jovem, literalmente arrancando as roupas de Ken, rasgando-as com impaciência, enquanto isso, o beijo era quente e selvagem. Aquela briga, o havia deixado excitado por demais.

-Hum... Ken²... Eu te amo... Você me deixa louco de tesão- Yohji parou, e ficou a observar o corpo de ken, brutalmente despido, o cabelo castanho todo bagunçado, e os lábios completamente vermelhos- Que visão maravilhosa... Eu vou te comer todinho...

-Yo- Yotan...

Yohji voltou a explorar o corpo de Ken, dessa vez com a boca, lambendo, chupando e mordiscando cada milímetro da morena e deliciosa pele de Ken.

-Ahn... Yo-tan... Hum...

Como era prazeroso para o moreno, sentir a boca maravilhosa de seu amado, explorando seu corpo, de forma tão selvagem, doía um pouco, mas era completamente delicioso...

Yohji por sua vez ia descendo mais e mais, até que perigosamente se aproximou da protuberância morena, que já dava sinais de vida.

-Hum... Ken², você gosta quando eu te chupo, não é mesmo?

-Ha-hai...

-Mas, que tal agora você me pedir, heim?

Yohji realmente queria provocar ken, adorava fazer isso, e pelo jeito, nunca deixaria disso, em sua cabeça Ken ficava mais quente quando nervoso.

-O que! te pedir!

-Claro! Ou você acha que depois daquela ceninha toda, eu faria suas vontades assim tão facilmente?

-Me chupa logo Yohji!

-O que temos aqui? Um moreninho baixinho tentando dar ordens a mim, Yohji...

-Yohji, me chupa logo!

-Não!

-Por que não!

-Por que o uke daqui é você, eu sou o seme, logo, eu controlo a transa, ou seja, você tem que me obedecer, e não o contrário!

Yohji ia saindo de cima de Ken, mas Ken o segurou.

-Não vá, Yotan...

-E por que não?

-Por favor... Fique... Eu prometo te obedecer...

-Vai me obedecer mesmo?

-Si-sim...

-Bom... Então... Venha cá- Ken ficou observando o loiro sentar-se sobre a cama -Vamos! O que está esperando! venha aqui!

Ken foi caminhando até onde Yohji estava, parado em frente a ele.

-Ajoelhe-se!

Um pouco ressabiado, Ken se ajoelhou.

-Bom... então agora... ken², eu quero que saiba que não estou perdendo o tesão por você... O problema, é que nosso relacionamento está caindo na triste rotina... Não é culpa sua, nem culpa minha, essas coisas acontecem...

-Vo-você vai me deixar?

-Claro que não seu baka. Eu nunca te deixaria, nosso problema tem solução!

-Ah... Tá! Mas qual seria!

-Você não consegui enxergar?

-enxergar o que?

-Ken², você é mesmo muito lerdinho...

-e-eu!

-claro! me diga, o que você mais gostou do que aconteceu agora a pouco?

-Eu gostei de você me atacando de forma voraz, após a briga que tivemos...

-Viu só! Aí está a resposta!

-O que! Nós temos que brigar todos os dias antes de transar?

-Não Ken²... Nossa relação precisa de aventura! Viu só, nós nos aventuramos a brigar um com o outro, e ao rolarmos no chão aos socos e chutes fornecidos por sua parte, ficamos excitados ao extremo! É isso Ken², precisamos de arrumar alguma forma de nos excitarmos mais e mais, e nada melhor que o perigo!

Ken ficou com aquela carinha fofa de "não entendi direito", o que exatamente Yohji poderia querer dizer com com "Nada melhor que o perigo"? Realmente, as vezes Ken não entendia o que se passava na mente daquele amante louco...

Na manhã seguinte, Yohji acordou disposto a se aventurar com ken por todos os cômodos da casa, e o auge de tudo, seria... O quarto de Aya! Com certeza o moreno o chamaria de louco, e relutaria, mas nada que o charme do playboy não pudesse dar um jeito. Um pouco de joguinho, e o jogador já caia em sua rede, e ele estaria tão ocupado beijando sua boca, que nem perceberia que estava entrando direto no quarto de Aya.

Bom, mas para que tudo desse certo, Yohji precisaria primeiramente de um plano, e um bom plano, ótimo, para dizer a verdade... caminhou pelo corredor, até chegar à porta do quarto de Omi, deu algumas batidinhas, não houve resposta, então foi abrindo de leve, temendo que Omi ou qualquer outro pudesse vê-lo. Entrou no quarto, precisava de algo que fizesse Omi tirar Aya de casa. Alí estava, o laptop de Omi... Podia ser bastante útil, Yohji também rezava para que não houvesse missão, pois aquele dia incluindo a noite pertenciam apenas a ele e a ken, e o quarto de um certo ruivo também...

Começou então a vasculhar tudo, investigando meticulosamente todos os cadernos e gavetas de Omi.

-Será que não vai acontecer nenhum evento nessa cidade em que Omi faça Aya o levar? Bom, agora somos eu, e você!- Yohji disse isso falando com o laptop.

O Loiro saiu vasculhando as páginas de Internet que continham assuntos que interessavam ao loirinho mais novo, até que finalmente...

-Hum... Feira de tecnologia de Kyoto... Grande feira feita anualmente na tradicional cidade de Kyoto, onde são feitas as apresentações dos mais novos produtos do mercado lançados pelas maiores empresas do ramo. estarão presentes nesse evento os donos das maiores empresas voltadas à informática, games, robótica e ao setor automobilístico... Hum... interessante... E Kyoto nem fica muito longe daqui... Acho que isso pode interessar ao Omi! e o melhor de tudo! Começa amanhã!

rapidamente, o playboy desligou o laptop e foi correndo colocar seu plano em prática.

Caminhou pelos corredores e desceu para a sala, onde encontrou o loirinho sentado no sofá, assistindo a um filme.

#Plano 1-- Persuadir o loirinho#

Yohji foi se aproximando como quem não queria nada, até que finalmente sentou ao lado do loirinho.

-Hum... Já vi este filme!

-Ah, é?

-Sim! Ele se chama Gohato, não é mesmo!

-Sim!

-Hum... Ele é bom, né?

-Muito!

-Nossa! Esse Sozaburo é um filho da mãe, mas pelo menos o Okita dá um jeito nele no final! Esse cara merecia morrer mesmo!

-YOHJI!

-O que! O que foi!

-Você me contou o final do filme seu baka! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas!

-Desculpa bishounen, não fiz por mal...

-mas você estragou o filme que eu estava assistindo há duas horas!

-Ah! Que é isso Omi, esse filme nem é tão legal assim!

-Mas eu estava assistindo de qualquer forma!

-IH! pelo jeito ta pegando a doença do amante! Já acordou azedo hoje...

-Eu não acordei azedo hoje, para o seu governo eu acordei muito feliz, porque eu e o Aya...

-Ahn!- Pobre Omi, aquele infeliz início de comentário poderia lhe ser motivo de chacota por parte de Yohji por um bom tempo, mas para sua sorte Yohji não estava lá para atazaná-lo, não dessa vez...

-Bom, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos desse seu relacionamento bizarro com o ruivo. eu não quero discutir, só vim aqui pra te falar sobre um evento que vai acontecer que você vai realmente gostar!

-E o que vindo de você eu posso gostar?

-Que tal se eu te falar de um evento único, que acontece anualmente em Kyoto?

-Ah! Você está falando da Feira de Tecnologia em Kyoto?

-É... Como você sabe?

-porque esse é o único evento do qual eu participaria, isso é... Se eu tivesse condições de ir...

-Mas o ruivo não pode te levar não?

-Até parece que o Aya abandonaria a Koneko e o nosso trabalho de assassinos para me levar nessa Feira de Tecnologia, ainda mais lá em Kyoto!

-Esse ruivo é mau mesmo, heim! Como você agüenta ter um relacionamento com aquele cubo de gelo ambulante!

-Ele não é mau... Quando estamos sozinhos ele é muito gentil...

-Eu já falei bishounen, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos desse seu relacionamento bizarro!

-Ta, ta! Mas como eu disse, ele nunca me levaria...

-Ah... Pobre bishounem... Mas se ele resolvesse te levar, você iria, né!

-Mas é claro! Claro que eu iria!

-hum... Então, pobre Omi...

Yohji foi se afastando, deixando Omi na sala, e seguindo para outro lugar. Omi já estava no papo, agora, faltaria convencer um certo cubo de gelo...

#Plano 2-- Derreter o Cubo de Gelo#

Yohji resolveu dar uma voltinha pela Koneko, e ver como Aya passava naquela manhã de sexta-feira...

-Bom dia Aya

Como resposta apenas obteve um gélido olhar

-Calma! Só vim te ajudar. O que que tem para que fazer aqui?

Em resposta à pergunta de Yohji, Aya o entregou um saco de fertilizantes.

-"AH! Que ótimo! O cubo de gelo quer que eu fique mau cheiroso..."

-O que que eu faço com isso?

-O que se faz com fertilizantes?

-Azedo como sempre... -Ao virar de costas para o ruivo, Yohji sentiu um frio arrepio subir por sua espinha dorsal. Então foi se encaminhando para a estufa.-Acho melhor terminar esse trabalho logo, para ter uma conversinha com aquele ruivo!

Yohji sabia que seria uma árdua tarefa convencer o espadachim a levar o arqueiro para o evento em Kyoto, mas com todo o seu poder de persuasão, ele achava ser suficientemente capaz.

-Droga! Esse ruivo vai me pagar depois! Olho só como ficou minha camisa novinha! está fedendo a excrementos! Ele é um baka mesmo!

Yohji saiu da estufa, e entrou novamente na floricultura. Segui na direção do espadachim, que estava atendendo a um cliente. Enquanto esperava ficava maquinando em sua mente como poderia convencer o ruivo a sair de casa. Com Omi já estava tudo certo, o problema era, o que dizer para o ruivo para convencê-lo a levar Omi a tal feira?

Assim que entregou o arranjo para o cliente Aya voltou a se posicionar no lugar que estava antes. Yohji foi se aproximando cuidadosamente, sabia que sua tarefa agora seria extremamente difícil de ser cumprida, tudo o que tinha que fazer era persuadir o ruivo, derreter o cubo de gelo, uma tarefa aparentemente fácil, se não fosse pelo fato de o cubo de gelo ser praticamente inderretível...

-Aya...-Tentou parecer bem sério, para que o ruivo não desconfiasse de nada.-Ei, Aya!

-O que é?- O espadachim nem desviou o olhar do que estava fazendo.

O loiro se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Bom, o que você vai dar de aniversário este ano para o Omi?

-Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

-Bom, é que eu pensei que...

-Pensou errado, você não pode se intrometer em meu relacionamento com o Omi.

-mas eu não estou me intrometendo em seu relacionamento bi...-Yohji se conteve para não falar aquela palavrinha, que sempre usava para descrever o relacionamento do chibi com o espadachim, por temer a reação do ruivo.- No seu relacionamento com o bishounem, eu só queria saber se por acaso você já pensou em dar uma viagem de aniversário para ele... Sei lá!

-Viagem? Mas quem viaja nessa época do ano? E para onde viajar!

-Bom... O Omi me disse, que sempre teve vontade de ir à uma Feira de tecnologia que acontece anualmente em Kyoto, e que por coincidência começa amanhã, dia de folga seu e dele!

-Hum...

Aparentemente o ruivo havia caído na conversa do playboy, e para Yohji, seus planos para uma noite inesquecível com Ken estavam todos encaminhados, e dando certo!

-Bom... Mas primeiramente vou falar com o Omi, não vou acreditar em você dessa forma, posso me arrepender muito depois.

-Se arrepender de que! De deixar o Omi feliz?

-Não, me arrepender de deixar a casa sozinha com um irresponsável como você e com um lerdo como o Ken. E se for mentira, você pagará caro!

O olhar de Aya era frio como sempre, mas dessa fez brilhavam como se estivesse prestes a matar um alvo, e com certeza esse alvo seria Yohji, se o que ele estivesse falando fosse mentira.

O playboy havia de certa forma conseguido convencer o ruivo, até que fora fácil, pois ele foi direto em um de seus pontos fracos, Omi.

;; Continua... ;;

Nem precisa dizer qual é o outro, né?

LiLi-K Fujimiya

Setembro de 2004


	2. Chapter 2

**Fetiches**

**;Capítulo 1- Aventuras no Quarto de Aya- Parte2 ;**

-- Felicidade! O Plano Deu Certo! - A Idéia de Aya --

O playboy havia pego em uma dos pontos fracos do ruivo, o loirinho era uma das pessoas que mais amava em todo este mundo, por que não dizer no universo?

Sim, seu amor pelo arqueiro era imenso, infinito, se aquela viagem o pudesse deixar feliz, por que não fazê-la? Mas, só não gostou do fato de o garoto nunca haver lhe falado, que queria ir muito naquela feira, lembrou-se de ele ter comentado sobre a dita cuja uma ou duas vezes, mas nada mais que isso, e essas poucas vezes que ele comentou foram extremamente superficiais... Tanto, que o ruivo nunca havia dado a devida importância ao assunto.

O ruivo continuou ainda na dúvida, se era mesmo verdade o que Yohji havia lhe dito, então, para comprovar, teria que "arrancar" a informação de Omi. E nada melhor que...

- Anh! Aya kun! Eu não aguento...

- Aguente mais um pouco... Eu já estou chagando lá...

- Por favor... Mais rápido... mais rápido!

- Eu já estou indo o mais rápido que posso...

- Mais força... Mais força!

- Já estou usando força suficiente... Omi... Eu... Hum...

- Pronto! AAAAAAAAH! Chegamos, agora é só colocar essa caixa no chão!- (pensaram besteira, né? Suas mentes poluídas! XD)

- Nossa Omi! Pra que esse tanto de livro?

- Bom, esses são os livros dos anos anteriores, eu só queria colocá-los no depósito, eles estavam ocupando muito espaço no meu quarto...

O Aya e Omi sentaram-se para poderem descançar, do exercício que haviam acabado de fazer. A caixa com os livros antigos do loirinho era realmente grande e pesada, Aya nem entendia o porque do garoto guardar tanto livro assim, ele poderia doá-los para algum estudante que não tivesse dinheiro para comprar. De repente se lembrou, que queria muito ter uma conversa séria com o garoto, e não poderia deixar passar. Teria de resolver naquele momento, já que faltava pouco tempo para tomar a decisão...

- Omi, venha.

- Ir? Mas para onde Aya-kun?

- Vamos, vamos para o meu quarto!

- Ma-mas Aya-kun... Vo-você quer fazer isso mesmo cansados como estamos?

- Não é nada disso, só quero conversar, e uma coisa muito séria!

Coisa muito séria! Como assim? Será que.. Ah! Não! Não poderia ser o que o loirinho estava pensando... Não poderia... Por Deus... Que não fosse isso... Omi começou a ficar com o semblante sério, não sabia o que poderia esperar de seu amante.

- Omi... Você fez uma coisa da qual eu realmente não gostei.

- E-eu... Aya-kun... Gomen

- Não, isso não tem perdão. - O espadachim olhava sério, muito mais sério que o normal.-Isso não merece perdão...

- Aya-kun... Eu...- O chibi já estava começando a ter medo, não sabia o que fizera, mas sabia que seu relacionamento com Aya não passaria daquele dia... Por isso, finas lágrimas começavam a abandonar os tão profundos olhos azuis de Omi, fazendo-os ficarem brilhantes, mas não de alegria, mais de uma imensa tristeza... O que faria sem Aya? Como poderia viver sem ele? Todos aqueles a quem deveria ter amado o abandonaram sem motivos, todos aqueles por quem deveria ser amado o abandonaram... Seria sua sina? Sua terrível e degradante sina? Seu fim seria ficar sozinho... Não! Não poderia pensar daquela forma, se Aya o amasse de verdade, com certeza o perdoaria, qualquer que seja a causa daquela discussão, se ele o amava não o abandonaria... Mas as lágrimas teimavam em sair de seus olhos, escorrendo por seu rosto, e encontrando em se queixo uma espécie de precipício suicida.-Aya-kun... O que quer eu eu tenha feito... me perdoe... Não me deixe...

- Não Omi... Sinto muito, mas não há perdão...-Resignado o ruivo soltou um suspiro, aquilo fora uma traição!-Como você pôde? Como? Omi... pensei que tinhamos confiança um no outro...

- Mas nós temos Aya-kun...

- Não, não temos... Quando começamos nosso relacionamento, qual foi nossa primeira regra?

- Nada de segredos e mentiras...

- Quem bom que ainda se lembra... Mas, agora é tarde demais...

- Aya-kun...

- Sabe Omi...-O ruivo rodeava a cama, indo em direção ao loirinho-E, qual seria a punição caso um de nós quebrasse essa regra?

- Aya-kun! Não!

- Responda-me!

- Seria pago com a vida...1

- Bom... Que bom que se lembra...-Um sorriso sarcástico começava a surgir na boca do espadachim- Então sabe, qual é o seu fim, não sabe Bombay?

- Sim... Eu sei Abssyniam

- Bom, muito bom...

O ruivo jogou o loirinho sobre a cama, ameaçando-o com a katana, que havia sacado com uma velocidade fenomenal, encostando a afiadíssima lâmina no pescoço do menor, causando um corte superficial, de onde saiu um filete de sangue.

-Pronto para morrer?-A pergunta soou extremamente fria.

- Aya-kun... por favor... não...

Em um movimento fluido o espadachim largou a espada, e prendeu as mãos do arqueiro na cabeceira da cama, com algemas que já se encontravam posicionadas, uma em cada lado.

- Hum... Acho que agora sim... Agora você está pronto para morrer...-Ele aspirou o ar perto do pescoço do loirinho- Que cheiro maravilhoso de medo...- Não se contendo deu uma lambida no pescocinho tão cheiroso do garoto, dando-lhe algumas leves mordidas.

- Ahn... Aya-kun... por favor... não...

- Shiiiiiiiu... Eu não permiti que você falasse. Nesse julgamento, apenas eu falo.

- Si-sim...-Estava perdido de qualquer forma, Aya não o perdoaria mesmo...

- Omi Tsukiyono, pelo crime de quebrar uma das regras de nosso relacionamento, eu o sentencio à morte.

Aya empunhou sua espada, elevando-a. Em um rápido movimento desferiu um golpe mortal sobre o corpo do menor. A face do ruivo não expressava emoção alguma. A camisa de Omi estava completamente cortada, deixando a mostra, seu peito alvo, magro e belo... Que tentação...

- Agora está na hora de eu te punir de verdade... Omi... Você vai morrer...

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, será que Aya sentia prazer em torturá-lo? Aquele golpe quase o matou do coração. Foi então que o ruivo terminou a frase

- Omi, você vai morrer de muito... prazer... Você vai sofrer prazerosamente... Hum...

O ruivo disse isso aos ouvidos de Omi, que respirou aliviado ao ouvir as ultimas palavras ditas por aquele que há pouco o ameaçava, deixando-o aterrorizado.

- A-aya-kun...- Estava confuso, o que se passava na cabeça de seu louco amante?

Aya apenas se levantou indo em direção ao armário, tirando de lá uma enorme sacola, levando-a ao banheiro, só saindo de lá alguns minutos depois vestido deslumbrantemente com uma roupa de couro no melhor estilo de algoz de casa de sadomasoquismo, empunhando em sua mão direita um chicote. Omi o olhou mais confuso ainda... Teria Aya enlouquecido!

- A-Aya-kun...

- Cale-se! De agora em diante você só poderá falar quando eu permitir que você fale!- O tom de voz saiu ríspido, porém carregado de uma extrema sensualidade.

- Mas Aya-kun... Eu...

- Mandei se calar!- Dessa vez bateu o chicote extremamente perto do corpo do garoto-Eu não lhe dei permissão para que falasse! Agora você entendeu!

- Si-sim...

- Bom... Mas agora- Aya foi ao guarda roupa pegar mais alguns objetos-Acho que isso vai ser suficiente para você saber que, nunca deve esconder nada de mim... Também vai saber que agora qualquer deslize seu será punido basicamente dessa mesma forma...

O ruivo havia posto algo no pescoço de Omi parecia uma espécie de coleira... Onde ele havia encontrado aquela coleira? E aqueles roupas tão estranhas! Essas e outras perguntas vinham à mente confusa do garoto. Chegou à apenas uma conclusão... Aya havia realmente enlouquecido.

Aya estava sobre o corpo do garoto, mas levantou-se para novamente pegar a katana, desferindo outro golpe, só que desta vez retalhando as calças do loirinho, deixando-o completamente nu, e sucetível a qualquer um de seus toques.

O espadachim encontrava-se ajoelhado, olhando para o corpo nu do arqueiro, este olhava completamente confuso e amedrontado para os olhos do espadachim, que brilhavam perigosamente, enquanto este ainda empunhava a espada. Um brilho pervertido surgiu nos olhos violetas. O que mais estaria por vir?

Aya estendeu seu corpo, até finalmente alcançar a gaveta da cômoda que ficava ao lado de sua cama, de lá pegou alguns objetos.

Omi esticava o pescoço para tentar ver o que o ruivo estava pegando dentro da gaveta, mas era impossível, o ruivo escondia muito bem...

- O-o que... o que esta fazendo Aya-kun?

O ruivo apenas deu-lhe um sorriso cínico... O que fez um tremor passar pelo corpo do jovem. "Aya kun... O que está tramando?" De repente sentiu as delgadas mãos acariciando levemente seu membro, podia ser estranho, mas aquela situação o estava excitando.

Enquanto acariciava o membro do garoto, Aya o olhava de forma lasciva, seus olhos pareciam faiscar de desejo. Os toques suaves estavam fazendo o loirinho começar a gemer, sem piedade então o ruivo apertou o membro do garoto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com força, para que não pudesse ver o que aconteceria logo a seguir, apenas sentiu um frio metal entrar em contato com a pele de seu quente membro pulsante.

- O que... O que é isso?

O garoto não pôde conter a surpresa ao ver seu pênis envolto por um anél, que a pertava um pouco na base.

- Isso é um anél peniano...

- Mas por que?

- Se esqueceu, que eu estou te punindo? Isso vai impedir que você goze, este é o seu castigo, e só o tirarei de você, quando EU achar que devo... quando eu achar que já foi o bastante.

Nem teve tempo de formular uma resposta, pois seu membro fora vorazmente atacado pela quente boca do espadachim, atiçando-o, causando as sensações que mais adorava. A língua rósea do ruivo acariciava cada centímetro daquele corpo cilíndrico.

Não suportando o loirinho começou a empurrar seu quadril, queria mais daquilo, queria despejar todo o seu desejo dentro da quente boca de eu amante. O desejo já o havia feito esquecer de seu castigo.

Entendendo a urgência do garoto, Aya começou a deixar a felação mais rápida ainda, sabia que quando a vontade devastadora viesse, Omi não poderia gozar, pois estava proibido, e impedido.

- Hum... Aya... Ah! Eu vou... Eu vou...

O garoto sentia a grande onda de calor apossar-se de seu frágil corpo, fazendo seu baixo ventre formigar, a pressão era grande e parecia que logo estaria explodindo em espasmos em um gozo devastador... Quão frustrado, o garoto ficou ao sentir que nada disso havia acontecido, uma dor se apossou de seu baixo ventre, fazendo-o choramingar, e Aya não parava, ele continuava com os movimentos, mais vigorosos ainda. Omi sentia prazer, mas um prazer extremamente doloroso, um prazer que lhe incomodava.

- Aya... a-ya... por... favor... me deixe... me deixe gozar... AH!

O espadachim parou com o que estava fazendo, o garoto estava sem forças, choramingando, e frustrado. Assim que olhou para o rostinho do garoto, o espadachim sorriu. Não dando ouvidos ao que estava dizendo. Ele soltou as mãos do garoto, que estava impossibilitado de se mover, por causa da dor em seu baixo ventre. Virou o garoto de costas para ele, deixando o de joelhos, virado de frente para a cabeceira, prendendo novamente as mãos do garoto nas algemas.

- Nossa... você já quer gozar, sendo que nem chegamos na melhor parte... - O sarcasmo era bastante perceptível nas palavras que acabara de dizer.

Ele se posicionou, esfregando sua dureza presa dentro do couro envernizado de seu short, fazendo Omi gemer ainda mais alto.

- Vamos... Você quer isso, não é mesmo? Você gosta disso, não é?

- A-ya... Sim...

- Então, me diga, por que andou escondendo coisas de mim, heim?-O ruivo respirava e sussurrava bem perto do ouvido de Omi, com uma voz rouca, e perigosamente calma.

- E-eu... Eu não escondi nada... Aya-Kun...

- Ah... Não é...

O hálito cheiroso e quente de sua boca, estava deixando Omi atordoado, ele estava gostando dessa estranha brincadeira afinal...

- Sim... Eu juro Aya...

- E o que me diz da tal feira?

- feira? Ah!

Ele não pode conter um gritinho, quando sentiu Aya pressinoar sua dureza quente e pulsante de encontro ao seu traseiro novamente.

- Sim... A tal... Feira de Kyoto...

- Aya Kun... Eu... eu não escondi isso de você...

- Ah, não, é?

- eu só achei que você...

- Omi, posso te dizer uma coisa?

- O-oque?

-Não seja precipitado em achar as coisas antes de me perguntar. Você deveria ter mais confiança em me contar as coisas, você comentou dessa feira de forma tão superficial, que eu nunca poderia se quer imaginar o quão importante seria para você visitá-la.

-Me... me desculpa Aya-kun...

-Que isso não se repita de novo, se estamos juntos devemos confiar um no outro, e não ficarmos apenas especulando o que o outro pensaria!

-Eu sei Aya-kun... e agora... Eu posso gozar?

-Hum... Não... Eu ainda não terminei...-Dizendo isso, ele empurrou o quadril para frente, o que fez com que o doloroso membro de Omi esfregasse de encontro à cabeceira, arrancando-lhe um gemido mais alto ainda.-Vamos... Você gosta, quando eu faço isso, Bombay?

-Sim... Abssynian... Hum...

Aya torturava a si mesmo também, pois seu membro também clamava por um alívio, sabia que se continuasse com aquilo daquela forma, acabaria por despejar seu esperma dentro do próprio short.

-E... O que você quer?

-Aya-kun... por favor... Me foda...

-Hum... Você quer... sentir meu membro dentro de você?

-Ha-hai... por favor...

Omi se forçou para trás, esfregando seu traseiro no membro do mais velho, fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

Sem esperar mais, Aya arrancou o próprio short, libertando finalmente, seu falo ereto, pulsando de desejo, começou a esfregá-lo na entrada apertada do loirinho. O líquido que já saía de sua glande, era utilizado para lubrificar aquele pequeno anél de couro, que pedia para ser penetrado. Omi se empurrava para trás, tinha pressa, não suportava mais, Aya o estava torturando por muito tempo. Seu baixo ventre ainda doía...

Sem esperar mais, o ruivo empalou seu membro dentro do loirinho. Ficou parado por um tempo, esperando que a resistência daquele anél em recebê-lo diminuísse.

-Como você é apertado, meu amor... Parece até... que é a primeira vez... que te possuo...-A voz do espadachim saía com dificuldade, sua respiração se tornava pesada.

-Aya kun... Onegai... se mova...

Como fora pedido, o espadachim, começou a se mover, para dentro e para fora daquele corpo tão quente, bem de vagar, começando a estimular o membro do menor, na mesma velocidade. Os gemidos tomavam conta de todo o quarto. O barulho dos corpos se chocando se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e mais contínuos.

Aya se movia mais rápido, enquanto gemia aos ouvidos de Omi, e mordiscava seus ombros com algum força. A velocidade e a força se tornava maior, tocando o ponto sensível de Omi cada vez com mais força também, os gemidos logo haviam se transformado em gritos.

-Que que é isso ken? O Aya quer matar o Omi, é?

-Hum... Que estranho... Eles sempre foram tão silenciosos...

-É porque você é um escandaloso!

-Escandaloso! Eu!

-Quem estava armando um barraco hoje cedo, heim!

-Mas foi por culpa sua!

Logo o espadachim sentiu uma sensação bastante conhecida, se enterrando mais forte dentro do garoto, despejando dentro dele, sua semente.

Omi voltara a ficar frustrado, e com uma dor maior ainda em seu baixo ventre, voltando a choramingar e a implorar, mas o espadachim parecia não lhe ouvir, estava tão perdido, na onda de prazer, que havia se esquecido de tirar o anél do membro do garoto, e de solta-lo das algemas.

-Aya! Aya!

O ruivo ainda estava se recompondo do orgasmo que acabara de ter.

-Aya! Aya, por favor Aya!

As lágrimas do rosto do garoto já estavam abundantes, como poderia Aya ser tão mal, em deixá-lo naquela situação?

-Aya!

Finalmente o ruivo estava voltando, quando olhou para o rosto do menino, não pôde deixar de rir.

-Aya! Eu não aguento mais! Por favor... me deixe gozar...

-Hum... o que você quer? Desculpe, mas eu não ouvi...

-EU QUERO GOZAR AYA!

-Ah! tá...

O ruivo então tirou o anél peniano que envolvia o pênis de Omi, soltando-o também de suas algemas. Ele deitou o garoto na cama, indo para cima dele, beijando sua boca ternamente.

-Espero que tenha aprendido a lição...

-Sim... Eu aprendi... Por favor Aya...

Sem esperar, o espadachim foi logo se dirigindo para o membro do garoto. Ele o segurou, lambendo o líquido que saía de sua pontinha.

Omi gemeu com aquele toque, parecia que todo o tipo de prazer naquela região já estava se tornando irritante. Então o espadachim abocanhou aquele membro, começando uma selvagem sucção, fazendo Omi gritar em estado deplorável, desesperado. Parecia que seu membro era uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O jato de líquido quente e viscoso fora tão forte, que atingira direto na garganta de Aya, forçando-o a engolir tudo. Omi desmaiara tamanha fora a força que gastara, só aquele orgasmo parecia ter-lhe tirado toda a energia que possuía.

O espadachim subiu, beijando aquela boquinha tão macia, olhando a feição de felicidade no rosto adormecido do arqueiro.

-Precisamos repetir isso mais vezes...

-Hum... Aya-kun... Eu te amo...-O garoto sussurrou adormecido, isso arrancou um terno sorriso da boca do espadachim...

-Eu também te amo Omi...

Aya levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Antes disso olhou para sua carteira, vendo dois papéizinhos dentro de um envelope, dando um sorriso.

-E você será meu, só meu por uma semana inteira...

-- Felicidade! O Plano Deu Certo! - Para a Felicidade de Yohji... --

Yohji estava deitado displicente sobre o sofá, Ken havia saído da sala, após mais uma tola discussão com o playboy.

-Ah, Ken... como você é infantil... Bom... mas pelo menos, acho que meu plano deu certo! Omi caiu direitinho, e com certeza Aya também! Foi muito fácil!

O Playboy estava com um sorriso maroto estampado em seus lábios.

-hum... Ken²... Você será meu pelo fim de semana inteiro... E ninguém vai nos atrapalhar... teremos a casa toda só para nós dois... mal posso esperar, para a gente experimentar todos os cômodos dessa casa... Todos, sem exessão...

De repente o loiro ouviu passos na escada, e fingiu estar dormindo no sofá. O ruivo estava descendo arrumado.

-Acorde Kudoh!

-Hum... o que? Quem é...

-Acorde!

Dessa vez Aya disse com mais firmeza.

-Ah! Sim... é você Aya...

O playboy falsamente esfregou os olhos, para reforçar a mentira de que estava dormindo.

-Precisamos conversar, levante-se!

-Tá, tá... Calma... o que foi?

-Estou apenas lhe avisando, Omi e eu ficaremos fora de casa por uma semana...

-"O QUE! Uma semana! Deus! Isso era mais do que eu queria!"

-Isso quer dizer, que, você e ken terão mais responsabilidade, já avisei para Manx que eu e Omi iremos nos ausentar. Ou seja, se houver alguma missão, você e ken terão de executá-la sozinhos.

-Mas, por que uma semana!

-Isso não é da sua conta, eu e Omi temos coisas para fazer!

-Tá, tá!-Por dentro o playboy sorria como um garotinho que acabara de ter a melhor notícia do mundo.- "Uma semana! Nossa! Deus existe! HUHUHUHUHUHU ken², você não me escapa, essa semana você não ira dormir!"

-E outra coisa... Se eu chagar, e houver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa fora do lugar...-O olhar do espadachim se estreitou, tornando-se assustadoramente ameaçador-Você pagará com a vida, fui claro Kudoh?

-Cl-claro... Já sabe como vai para o aeroporto? Se você quiser... Eu posso levar vocês...

-Tudo bem, devemos chegar ao aeroporto às 20:30 da noite, e chegaremos á Kyoto por volta de uma hora...

-Certo... Agora são... 18:42. Então daqui há uma hora vocês já estarão prontos?

-Sim.

-Então tá então...

O playboy desfarçava, mas em seu interior gritava de alegria.

Em questão de uma hora, Aya e Omi já estavam arrumados e de malas prontas. O arqueiro estava com um enorme sorriso angelical estampado em sua face, nem acreditava que Aya iria mesmo levá-lo a Kyoto, para visitar aquela feira... Ele se agarrava ao ruivo, como se quisesse mostrar o quão feliz estava.

-Onde aquele playboy se meteu?

Yohji estava demorando... Passara-se 10 minutos do combinado.

-Ah! Desculpe o atraso! Ele desceu correndo as escadas, estava arrumado como se fosse sair.

-Yohji-kun, você brigou com ken-kun de novo?

-É... Uma discussãozinha boba... Ele é muito pavio curto...

-Me poupe dos seus problemas Kudoh! Você já está atrasado!

-Tá, tá! Calma aê!

Ele foi caminhando na frente, direto para a garagem, abrindo o porta malas do carro, Aya e Omi colocaram suas malas dentro, e se encaminharam, sentando ambos juntos no banco de trás. Saíram rumo ao aeroporto.

;;;Continua...;;;

LiLi-K fujimiya

Outubro de 2004

1 O Omi realmente concordaria em entrar em um relacionamento com uma condição dessas? O.o

Aí está o segundo capítulo da fic! Acabei não suportando e colocando um lemon Aya x Omi! mas vocês devem concordar... O Aya como dominador ficou sexy, não fikou!

Eu tive que colocar, porque a participação deles, pelo menos nessa nesse capítulo da fic, vai ficar bem apagada, já que os dois vão viajar para Kyoto, e só Deus Sabe quando irão voltar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fetiches**

**;Capítulo 1- Aventuras no Quarto de Aya- Parte3 ;**

**--** A casa é só Nossa! --

Estavam no aéroporto de Tóquio, Aya, Omi, e o playboy, que os estava acompanhando. Fora com eles para ter certeza de que eles pegariam o próximo avião para Kyoto o mais rápido possível. Assim que saísse daquele lugar, iria direto para casa, tentar convencer Ken a qualquer custo de ir para um bar se divertir e beber com ele. Sua imaginação ia a mil, e um sorriso sacana começou a se formar em seu rosto.

- "Atenção passageiros do vôo 1470, com destino a Hokkaido, dirijam-se ao portal 6. Atenção passageiros do vôo 1474, com destino a Kyoto, por favor dirijam-se ao portal 2..."

A voz robótica da moça que avisava sobre os vôos que sairiam de Tóquio com destino á outras cidades, fez com que várias pessoas se encaminhassem em uma correria, para os portões referidos. Após passarem pelo serviço de checagem e embarque de bagagens Omi, Aya, e Yohji foram caminhando vagarosamente, não entendiam o porque de tanta correria, uma vez que as poltronas do avião eram todas reservadas, e numeradas de acordo com as passagens. Esperaram a fila esvaziar mais, e se encaminharam na direção da moça que fazia a verificação das passagens.

- Boa noite senhores, por favor, me mostrem as passagens.

A moça do embarque atendia com um simpático sorriso, e logo Aya e Omi apresentavam as passagens com os devidos documentos. Olhou bem para a foto do ruivo e deu um sorriso mais aberto, encarando-o,o que fez Omi fechar a cara no mesmo instante.

- Hum... vocês são irmãos?

- Não- O ruivo puxou Omi para mais perto- Somos amantes.

- A-aya-kun!

A moça olhou meio espantada para o rosto de Omi. Olhou nos documentos do garoto, sua identidade mostrava que o garoto já havia feito dezoito anos, mas mesmo assim, era muito estranho... Um garoto tão novinho já se revelando homossexual... E ainda por cima com um ruivo tão belo como amante!

- Já terminou de checar se está tudo em ordem?- A voz do ruivo saiu cortante, o quer fez com que a moça desse um sorriso sem graça.

- Não se preocupe não, ele não tem experiência em lidar com mulheres... Sabe como é, né?

- Sabe como é, o que, Kudoh?

- A-aya... Nós vamos perder o avião...

- Bom, você deveria ser mais educado com a moça! Ela atendeu você com toda a simpatia possível, e você desmereceu o esforço dela!

- Kudoh, você já ouviu aquela simples frase... "Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer?" Pois bem...

O ruivo nem teve tempo de continuar a discussão, pois fora puxado por Omi, ou eles acabariam perdendo o vôo.

- Omi, por que está me puxando? Você tirou minha autoridade!

- Aya-kun! Cala a boca, ou nós vamos perder o avião! Você quer isso, é!

- O-o que! Você não pode falar assim comigo!

O loirinho preferiu ir caminhando na frente.

- Se você quiser, volte lá e continue com a discussão com o Yohji-kun, mas eu sinceramente não vou perder essa viagem por nada na minha vida, você entendeu! Quanto mais por uma discussão sem fundamento como aquela!

No mesmo instante o ruivo se calou, estava perdendo sua autoridade... Preferiu continuar o trageto calado, até que finalmente entraram no avião. Aya estava com a mesma cara de sempre, e Omi, estava meio zangado. O ruivo estava parecendo uma criança!

- Aya-kun...-Omi quis tentar um diálogo.

- ...- O ruivo virou para a janela.

- Aya-kun!

- ...

- Aya-kun, você vai ficar me ignorando, é?

- ...

Omi acabou desistindo de tentar algum diálogo, realmente, Aya estava parecendo uma criança contrariada, parecia estar fazendo birra!

Ele voltou o rosto para frente, para ouvir as instruções da aeromoça, logo todos estavam apertando os cintos, quando foi ouvido o barulho das turbinas sendo ligadas. O piloto deu as ultimas instruções, desejando um bom vôo para todos. Assim, o avião começou a levantar vôo. Aya continuava virado para a janela, observando as luzes de Tóquio, que a cada instante pareciam estar mais e mais longe. Ao chegarem em uma certa altitude, as luzes lá em baixo, pareciam mais as estrelas no firmamento. Logo, os passageiros já tinham permissão para soltarem os cintos, e transitarem, para irem ao banheiro, e outras coisas.

Yohji teve que parar de cortejar a moça do aeroporto, pois logo um segurança apareceu, pedindo para que se retirasse.

-Tudo bem. Eu nem queria aquela mulher mesmo! Eu tenho coisa muito melhor em casa! Ah... Ken²... Espero que você ainda se lembre de como se faz aquela massagem tão gostosa com o corpo...

O playboy voltou para o carro, e logo estava tomando o caminho de casa, mas antes de chegar em casa, parou em um mercado, comprando um champanhe, duas taças, que se dane o bar, achou melhor aproveitar a casa mesmo, ainda mais porque não suportaria todos aqueles olhares secando seu moreno. A noite prometia... E mal podia esperar, para fazer o que quisesse com Ken durante a semana inteira.

- UHUUUUU! KEN², ESSA SEMANA É NOSSA!

Ele voltou novamente para o carro, dirigindo a toda velocidade, ansioso, para encontrar seu amado.

Alguns minutos depois já estava em casa.

- Ken! Eu já cheguei!

Não obteve resposta, será que o jogador ainda estava chateado, pelo fato de o playboy tê-lo dito que era escandaloso na cama?

- Ken!

O loiro decidiu subir as escadas, a procura do moreninho, estava com o champanhe gelado e taças em mãos, mas preferiu primeiramente deixar tudo em seu quarto, queria começar com as loucuras lá, depois passariam pelos outros lugares.

Guardou tudo direitinho, a garrafa de bebida doce e espumante, ficara dentro de um balde com gelo, sobre a cômoda de cabeceira. Então, com passos silenciosos, saiu, e se encaminhou pelo corredor, com uma sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Huhuhuhu, Ken²... Hum... Você é meu agora.

Chegou bem na porta, quando começou a ouvir os gemidos.

- Huh... Anh... Aaah! Huum... Oh... Só mais um pouco...

Yohji já havia ouvido aqueles gemidos antes... Eram os mesmos, que o faziam perder a cabeça, e gozar tão loucamente. -Ken²...- Não poderia acreditar... Ken estava... Ken estava... Isso nunca! Silenciosamente, foi abrindo a porta, de nada adiantaria perder a cabeça agora, mas se Ken estivesse fazendo mesmo o que estava na mente do playboy, ele e a outra pessoa pagariam caro! Ah, se pagariam!

Os gemidos eram intensos, e seria capaz de fazer um mero mortal perder a cabeça, imaginando mil coisas... O playboy estava visívelmente alterado, mas tentava se acalmar, afinal de contas, só os gemidos do jogador eram ouvidos.-"Com cuidado, Yotan... Com muito cuidado!"-Ele pensava, tentando aplacar a curiosidade excessiva. Finalmente abrira a porta de um tanto, que pudesse visualizar o interior do quarto do moreno completamente. Fazendo um raio x, examinando cada canto do quarto, procurando por seus traidores, mas qual fora sua surpresa e extremo alívio, ao ver, o jogador, deitado e levantando alguns pesos, exercitando, o corpo já sarado... O playboy teve que abrir um lindo sorriso.

- Ken!

- Ah! Yohji... Huh...

O jogador falava sem parar com os exercícios.

- Hum... Por que está se exercitando dessa forma?

- Huh! Você... Ainda... me pergunta... Por que?

Rapidamente o loiro lembrou-se do que dissera para o moreno mais cedo.

- Ah! Ken²! Você não precisa de se exercitar assim, seu bobo!

- Como... não! Você me diz que.. Hugh... Estou com uns pneuzinhos... Sobressalentes... E agora... me diz que... Não preciso me exercitar!

- Quem disse que você não precisa de se exercitar? Eu digo, que não precisa de ser assim...

- O que!-Imediatamente, soltou os pesos, respirando descompassado-Como assim!

- Hum... Ken², não me diga que se esqueceu, que existe uma forma mais gostosa de se fazer exercícios?-Sorriu extremamente malicioso, e um brilho predatório passou por seus olhos

- O que você anda aprontando Yohji? Mal os dois foram viajar, e você já está aprontado! Tsc, tsc... Você não presta...

- Hum... Que tal, você tomar um banho, e depois me encontrar no meu quarto? Estou precisando de uma massagem...

-Heh! Tudo bem, assim que eu terminar de tomar meu banho, eu vou lá te fazer uma massagem, seu bobo...

- Certo, certo...

Assim que o playboy deixou o quarto, o jogador se dirigiu ao banheiro, começando a se despir.

Omi estava sentado lendo uma revista, enquanto Aya continuava virado para a janela. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter brigado de forma tão tola com seu koi... Afinal de contas, Omi estava certo... Dessa vez teria de admitir."Estamos parecendo Ken e Yohji..."

O espadachim, olhou para o loirinho, este nem lhe deu importância, continuou entretido com a revista, lendo uma reportagem interessantíssima. Faltavam longos minutos, para finalmente chegarem ao destino, Aya voltou a olhar pela janela, deu um suspiro.

O arqueiro parou de ler por instantes, fitando o espadachim.

- Aya-kun... Você ainda está com raiva de mim?

O loirinho depositou uma mão sobre a coxa esquerda do ruivo, e fora subindo, e encaminhando-a mais para a direita, mais para dentro, até finalmente chegar na virilha.

- Omi... eu não estou com raiva de você... hunf...

O espadachim, sentia a respiração mais pesada. O loirinho fazia movimentos circularem com a mão, acariciando de leve, e encaminhando-a para mais perto do local de alerta.

- Omi... Aqui não...

O loirinho não dava ouvidos, finalmente começara a acariciar o membro do espadachim por cima da calça jeans que ele usava. Acariciava levemente, e depois fazia uma pressão leve, forçando um gemido no ruivo, que mordia o lábio inferior. Logo a carícia cessou.

- Dooshite? Eu deixei você muito chateado com o que eu te disse?

- Não, eu não estou chateado com você, aqui só não é o lugar certo para essas coisas...

- Certo... Hum... Acho que vou ao banheiro... Não estou me sentindo bem...- Falou em um tom meio alto, o suficiente para que os outros passageiros ouvissem, logo chegara perto do ouvido do ruivo dizendo-lhe:-Aya-kun... Vem... Me ajuda...

E saiu caminhando, encenando um mal estar, para disfarçar seu real motivo. Pouco depois o ruivo se levantou, dirigindo-se também ao banheiro.

- Omi, você está bem? Está se sentindo muito mal?

Ao ouvir a voz do ruivo, o garoto rapidamente abriu a porta, puxando-o para dentro, trancando-a imediatamente.

- Sim... Eu preciso de ajuda... Aya-kun... me ajude... Ah!

O loirinho abrira a calça, tirando-a, ficando apenas com a camiseta.

- O-o que... o que está fazendo Omi? Pensei que você estava realmente passando mal!

- Essa é a minha fantasia, Aya-kun... Eu quero que você me possua aqui, como nunca... Rápido e forte... Vamos... Não temos muito tempo...

Aya engoliu seco, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, tão carregadas de luxúria... Omi estava tão... Devasso... Pedindo-o para possuí-lo, alí, como nunca havia feito antes... Sentiu-se endurecer rapidamente.

Cansado de esperar, o loirinho começou a abrir a calça do ruivo, libertando aquele membro que tanto desejava ter dentro de si. Ele ficou a vislumbrar aquele falo, por alguns segundos, como era grande, lindo, com uma ponta rosada, podia ver cada veia pulsante, que o irrigava, e o líquido perolado, que saía da pequena fenda.

- Aya-kun...- Sem mais aguentar, começou a passar de leve, a língua, provando-o, já havia feito isso algumas vezes, mas naquele dia em especial, parecia estar mais saboroso que antes. Ele dava um belo de um banho de gato naquele membro intumescido, arrancando alguns gemidos da boca daquele ruivo que tanto amava.

-Hum... Chega... Chega Omi...

O ruivo já havia abandonado o pudor, e daí que estavam dentro do banheiro do avião! Ele queria agora era aproveitar, aquele loirinho safado que lhe havia contado uma fantasia, um fetiche...

Assim que o loirinho parou de lambê-lo, rapidamente o espadachim o virou de costas, enquanto roçava ansiosamente o membro duro naquela entradinha tão saborosa. Começou a forçá-la,enquanto soltava alguns grunhidos, queria possuí-lo logo, e as lembranças das palavras de Omi, o fazia sentir mais e mais desejo por aquela situação "Aya-kun... Eu quero que você me possua aqui, como nunca... Rápido e forte..".

Assim que se posicionou melhor, o espadachim, o penetrou rapidamente, e de uma vez só, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto de prazer.

- Vamos Aya... Eu quero sentir... Forte e rápido... Onegai...

Ao ouvir o pedido do garoto, rapidamente, o ruivo começou um movimento rápido, saindo quase que por completo daquele corpo, para então entrar de novo, fundo, e bem forte, tocando em sua próstata repetidas vezes. Os movimentos se tornaram repetitivos, e os gemidos mais numerosos.

- Omi... Ah! Como é gostoso te comer aqui, desse jeito, nesse banheirinho apertado...

- A-ya... Ah! Isso, me fode... Ah! Eu gosto assim...

A mão do espadachim foi encaminhando até encontrar o membro negligenciado do garoto, Aya começou a manipulá-lo com total avidez, os gemido logo começaram a preencher o pequeno banheiro inteiro

- Hum... Omi... aaaaah... huuuum...

- Aya... Ah! Eu... te amo... aaaaahn... oh!

- Hum... geme bem gostoso pra mim... geme...

- ah! Ahn... ah... huuuum... oh... ahn...

- Isso meu amor...

O ruivo continuava com os movimentos rápidos e fortes, possuindo o loirinho, fazendo-o gemer, quase gritar. A transa corria intensa, e o tempo passara rápido, em alguns poucos minutos, já estariam chegando em Kyoto.

- Aya... ah! Eu não aguento mais... eu vou... gozar...

- Goza bem gostoso na minha mão Omi... vai...

- Aya... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahn... ah... hum... ah..

- Vai Omi...

- aaaaaaaaaaah!

Logo o chibi lambuzou toda a mão do espadachim com seu abundante gozo. Aya levou sua mão à boca, e começou a lambê-la, sentindo saboroso gosto agridoce do orgasmos do garoto.

- Omi...ah!

Ao sentir as contrações do apertado canal do garoto, Aya não se conteve, aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, até que em uma estocada mais forte e mais profunda, ele despejou todo o seu sêmen do interior do arqueiro

- aaaaaanh! Omi... ah!

Ele saiu de dentro do garoto, e Omi pôde sentir todo o líquido quente e viscoso, escorrer de sua entrada. Aya se encostou na porta do banheiro, tentando se refazer do orgasmo, que acabara de ter.

Completamente recuperados e devidamente limpos, Aya saiu disfarçadamente do banheiro, para sua sorte, nenhum passageiro, ou comissário de bordo, havia tido vontade de ir ao banheiro, ou incomodado para saber se estava tudo bem. O ruivo fingiu estar esperando o garoto, e bateu na porta.

- Omi! Omi, você está bem?

- A-aya! É você? imita barulho de vômito

- Sou, Você está bem?

- Não sei... Acho que foi a pizza... Ou talvez... Blergh! Ou talvez... Aquele cozido estranho do Yohji...

- A-ATCHIM! Nossa... Acho melhor fechar essa janela, eu devo estar pegando um resfriado!

- Tudo bem com seu amiguinho?

- Não, ele comeu algo que o fez mal...

- Ah! Bem... Tome, isso pode ajudar...

A simpática comissária de bordo entregou um antiácido para o espadachim, afim de ajudar o pobre garoto que estava quase a viagem inteira dentro daquele banheiro, com certeza estaria vomitando até as tripas!

- Certo Omi, a moça me deu um remédio, acha que pode sair? Abra a porta.

O loirinho abriu a porta com sua melhor cara deslavada de coitado, e piscou para o ruivo, que continuou com a mesma expressão. Como Omi era um bom ator!

- Senhores, queiram por favor se sentarem, pois em poucos minutos, estaremos sobrevoando o aeroporto de Kyoto, e logo, logo pousaremos.- Disse uma aeromoça aos rapazes, logo ela se virou, pegando o fone, dando as instruções aos passageiros sobre o procedimento de pouso, que era muito parecido com o de decolagem, só que implicava mais riscos.

Em Tóquio, mais precisamente na casa dos gatinhos, Yohji, após o espirro misterioso, já havia terminado de arrumar todo o quarto. O ambiente estava à meia-luz, silencioso, a bebida estava geladinha, as duas taças posicionadas, a cama completamente arrumada, enfeitada com algumas belas orquídeas, que tinham o mesmo tom de cor de gencianas (aquele azul meio roxo...), e na cômoda, um óleo aromático para a massagem.

Ele tirou a roupa, e deitou confortavelmente em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma pequena cueca que mal podia tampar seu sexo, que ainda estava adormecido, estava esperando ken, para que este viesse lhe fazer uma deliciosa massagem, e logo em seguida...

Ken bateu levemente na porta do quarto do playboy, depois de começarem o relacionamento, ele não teve mais que pedir permissão para entrar, mas naquele dia, ele resolvera bater (algo que não se dá pra explicar! XD Pra dizer a verdade, é enrolação da autora! XD), de vagar, começou a girar a maçaneta, até abrir uma pouco a porta, até finalmente vislumbrar, aquele loiro alto, magro, tão gostoso, deitado tão fogosamente naquela cama de casal. A luz fraca do abajur, e o perfume das orquídeas tornavam aquela cena exuberantemente mais erótica.

O playboy continuou deitado, esperando que o jogador se aproximasse. Lentamente, Ken foi chegando mais e mais perto, se aproximando daquela cama.

- Então, você quer uma massagem?

- Hum...- O playboy se espreguiçou sensualmente na cama, como um gato- ah, Ken², faz uma massagem nas minhas costas, daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer?

- Só nas costas?

- No corpo inteiro...

Ken deu um sorriso, sentando-se na cama.

- Então... O que o senhor andou fazendo para ficar com as costas tão doloridas?

- Eu carreguei um saco cheio de fertilizante hoje cedo.

- Hum... -Não sabia porque, mas tinha que perguntar aquilo, talvez por causa do conturbado início de relação que tiveram, Yohji não parava em casa, só queria saber de curtir, até que finalmente Ken conseguiu dar um basta naquilo, mas ainda não colocava sua mão no fogo pelo playboy.- Ah, tá! Provavelmente você estava importunando o Aya, não é mesmo?

- Mas Ken², desde quando o Aya precisa de um motivo para ser mal comigo?

- Tem razão...

- vai, Ken², deixa esse ruivo, rei das calotas polares de lado, e então faz uma massagem bem gostosa no meu corpo, pra me relaxar, vai...

O loiro falou de um jeito bom convidativo e sensual.

- Tudo bem, então, mas sabe como é... Dá pra me ajudar a me preparar melhor?

Atendendo ao pedido do moreno Yohji sentou-se na cama. Ken estava vestindo uma camisa cavada, e um short bem curto. O loiro se aproximou mais, fitando intensamente aquelas íris de tonalidade escura, aproximando as bocas, iniciando um sensual beijo. Os dois foram se levantando, ficando completamente em pé, ao lado da cama, sem cessar o beijo. As duas línguas pareciam brigar furiosamente, causando arrepios em ambos, as bocas quentes estavam bem unidas, em um beijo cheio de desejo.

O playboy começou a descer as mãos, passando-as pelo tórax definido do jogador, descendo mais e mais, até alcançar a barra da camisa. Subiu as mãos que agora estavam por baixo do tecido, começando a a cariciar a pele quente do moreno, enfiando um dedo dentro do umbigo do rapaz, arrancando deste gemidos, que eram contidos pelo beijo. O loiro subiu mais as mãos, brincando, com os mamilos do jogador, apertando-os, e alisando-os. Continuava com aquele jogo bastante sensual, até que finalmente as bocas se separaram, para que Ken finalmente pudesse se livrar da camisa.

Voltaram, a se beijarem, e o loiro desceu novamente suas mãos, até encontrar o cós do short. Yohji brincava com o elástico, alisando-o, e puxando-o de vez em quando. Uma de suas mãos estava mais em baixo, e Yohji usava um dedo, desenhando círculos sobre a área do semi-rígido membro do jogador, atiçando-o.

Ken não parava com o beijo, estava deliciando aquela boca tão magnífica que o playboy lhe oferecia, beijava-o intensamente, como sempre fazia quando iam fazer amor. Ele encaminhou suas mãos para o próprio short, ajudando Yohji na tarefa de tirá-lo, pois, se dependesse do loiro, iria ser um tarefa bem demorada mesmo.

Ao terminar de tirar o short, e de ficar apenas com uma cueca, Ken começou a empurrar o loiro para a cama, fazendo-o deitar-se de costas. Estendeu a mão, pegando o óleo aromatizado, abrindo-o, derramando uma quantidade considerável em sua mãos, e depois espalhando-o pelos corpo do playboy. Lentamente, ele passava as mãos naquele corpo esbelto, espalhando bem suavemente o óleo que possuía um perfume inebriante, e bastante afrodisíaco. Ken sentou-se sobre a bunda de Yohji, e começou a sensual carícia naquelas costas, passando as mãos espalmadas, fazendo uma leve pressão, enquanto movia a pélvis, em movimentos similares aos que fazia quando transava cavalgando o corpo de Yohji.

Logo o jogador havia trocado as mãos para usar o próprio corpo como instrumento de massagem, usando-o para fazer uma fricção bem gostosa e relaxante, como o playboy sempre gostara. Ken mexia o corpo inteiro em movimentos bem similares aos movimentos que Yohji fazia sobre seu corpo quando transavam.

- Hum... Ken²... Só você mesmo, para fazer uma massagem tão gostosa e erótica em mim...

Ken continuou com aquilo por mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente virara Yohji de frente, recomeçando os movimentos de antes, só que agora esfregando membro com membro, fazendo os gemidos de prazer se exteriorizarem. Agora só o que os separavam do sexo eram os pequenos pedaços de pano que ambos vestiam. Ken voltou a deitar-se e a esfregar o corpo todo no corpo de Yohji, só que também beijava-o intensamente, abafando o gemido de ambos.

- Hummm... Hunnnf...

- Hum...

Ken teve que parar, se continuassem com aquilo acabaria gozando dentro de sua própria cueca. Cessou o beijo, e foi descendo sua boca, até chegar ao pescoço do playboy, beijando-o e mordiscando-o.

- Ahn... ken²... Hum...

O loiro gemia ante ao surpreendente ataque do moreno ao seu pescoço, chupando-o com força considerável, parecendo um vampiro faminto por sangue, mordendo-o, fazendo-o sentir um imenso prazer com aqueles toques. Era incrível, Ken nunca fora tão ousado, e com certeza, seu pescoço ficaria todo marcado, devidos aos deliciosos ataques do moreninho.

Ken desceu mais um pouco, e abocanhou um dos mamilos do playboy, fazendo-o arquear as costas, e gemer alto.

- Ah! Isso Ken²... Que delícia...

O moreno continuou a torturar o playboy, acariciando sensualmente aqueles pequenos mamilos rosados, arrematando-os com mordidas, e chupões, deixando-os bem vermelhinhos. Yohji estava surpreendido, em como seu companheiro lhe dava tanto prazer, era a primeira vez que Ken fazia aquilo, ma estava realmente mando, ver seu moreninho tão ousado naquela noite.

Ken seguiu mais para baixo, deixando um rastro de saliva, até esbarrar a mão no cós da cueca, que o playboy ainda vestia. Ele foi tirando-a devagarinho do corpo esbelto do loiro, descobrindo lentamente o pênis completamente ereto de Yohji. Ao tirar por completo a pequena peça de roupa de Yohji, Ken lançou um olhar completamente predatório, para o pedaço quente e pulsante de carne à sua frente, e como um animal feroz e faminto, ele se aproximou furtivamente, e o atacou sem piedade, abocanhando-o, surpreendendo ainda mais o playboy. Que gritara, tamanha a onda de prazer e de calor que se espalhara pelo seu corpo.

- Ah! Ken!

O jogador chupava o membro do playboy com total avidez, enquanto sua língua fazia movimento circulares naquele membro, fazendo Yohji se contorcer de prazer, enquanto movimentava os quadris, como se estivesse penetrando o ânus de Ken, arremetendo-se naquela boca tão gostosa. Ken apertava os lábios em volta do membro de Yohji, dando-lhe mais prazer ainda, ele massageava o saco do playboy, brincando com as bolas.

- Ahn... Já chega Ken... Hum...

O loiro empurrava o jogador, fazendo-o parar com o maravilhoso trabalho.

- Já está bom, Ken... Ou você quer que eu goze, e não te satisfaça?

Ken se afastou, deixando Yohji dominar a situação. Ficando completamente por cima do jogador, Yohji começou com o mesmo ritual de provocação, tirando a cueca de Ken, deixando-o completamente nu, e suscetível a qualquer ataque seu. O playboy levantou-se da cama, encaminhando se para a cômoda, e pegando a garrafa de champanhe, abrindo-a, e bebendo alguns goles no próprio gargalo, fazendo com que um pouco escorresse por seu pescoço e tórax, Ken ajoelhou-se na frente de Yohji, lambendo os lugares nos quais o champanhe havia escorrido, dando um perfeito banho de gato no playboy.

Yohji fez Ken voltar a deitar-se, e começou a derramar o líquido gelado da bebida pelo corpo escultural do moreno, lambendo tudo logo em seguida. Ken sentia o corpo arrepiar ante o choque térmico que recebia, sentindo primeiro o contato da bebida gelada em sua pele, para logo em seguida, sentir a quente língua de Yohji passear por seu corpo, arrancando alguns gemidos de sua boca.

- Ahn... Yohji...

O loiro bebia um pouco, e logo em seguida beijava a boca do moreno, fazendo-o sentir o delicioso gosto doce da bebida. Ele também fazia Ken beber um pouco, virando o gargalo na boca do moreno, fazendo a bebida escorrer por sua garganta, e também por seu corpo. Yohji apenas se deliciava com aquilo, o gosto de Ken misturado ao gosto do Champanhe era extremamente mais intoxicante que qualquer outra bebida que o playboy já havia bebido.

- Hum... Nem precisou das taças...

- Yohji... seu alcoólatra inveterado...

Levantou-se e colocou a garrafa ainda com metade da bebida, sobre a cômoda. O loiro voltou para cama, e capturou mais uma vez aqueles lábios tão saborosos, cortando a fala de Ken, fazendo-o desmanchar-se em seus quentes braços, e se entregar por completo.

- Hum... Ken²... Eu vou te possuir todo... E você vai gemer como nunca você gemeu antes, meu moreno lindo...

Ao dizer isso, Yohji começou a separar as pernas do jogador, elevando-as, deixando o ânus do moreninho completamente indefeso, aos seus ataques famintos, e tarados. Yohji abaixou-se um pouco, começando a lamber o local, penetrando-o com a língua, fazendo o jogador delirar com tal estímulo. O playboy aproveitou o óleo aromatizado, que estava jogado em um lado da cama, passou uma quantidade generosa dele em suas mãos, e logo começou a massagear seu próprio membro, deixando-o bem lubrificado, para que penetrasse a entrada do com mais facilidade.

Colocando as pernas de Ken sobre seus ombros, o loiro posicionou seu pênis na entrada do jogador, enquanto as lambia e beijava-as, as vezes dando-as alguns chupões e mordidas, deixando nelas algumas marquinhas vermelhas, enquanto começava uma lenta penetração. Ken ainda era bastante apertado, o que fazia Yohji sentir um prazer imenso em possuí-lo, todas as vezes em que tinha oportunidade, ou seja, quando não brigavam por motivos bobos.

- Hum... Yotan...

Ken gemia ao sentir milímetro por milímetro daquele membro tão grande entrando em seu corpo, invadindo-o, violando-o prazerosamente, como sempre somente Yohji podia fazer.

Em uma estocada mais firme, o membro de Yohji entrou por completo no corpo do jogador. O playboy estava coma respiração ofegante, e já suava consideravelmente,por causa da dificuldade que tinha em penetrar um canal tão apertado. Antes de começar as estocadas, beijou Ken apaixonadamente, tentado demonstrar, o quanto adorava possuír aquele corpo tão seu.

- Vamos Yotan... Começa a se mover bem gostoso, bem forte, vai...

Yohji começou com suas fortes estocadas, fazendo Ken gemer muito, tamanho era o prazer que sentia ao ter membro do loiro dentro de seu apertado canal, invadindo-o, sendo um delicioso intruso dentro de seu corpo. (que poético! -)

os corpos, e conseqüentemente a cama, moviam-se com força, a cabeceira batia na parede, fazendo bastante barulho. Ken arranhava o tórax do loiro, tamanho era o prazer que tomava conta de seu corpo. O sexo entre os dois nunca havia sido daquela forma antes. O playboy se debruçava, e beijava a boca de Ken, abafando alguns gemidos.

- Yo-Yotan... Mais... Mais rápido... Mais forte...

Como o moreno pediu, Yohji aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, e também a força, fazendo com que a cama balançasse ainda mais, e o prazer entre os dois também aumentasse.

Yohji levou uma mão ao membro de Ken, e começou a masturbá-lo fazendo o moreninho se contorcer por completo, sentindo mais e mais prazer. Os gemidos foram sendo substituídos por gritos, tanto por parte do moreno quando por parte do loiro. A cada estocada mais forte em seu interior, Ken sentia um ponto extremamente sensível ser tocado, causando-lhe tanto prazer que pensava que morreria naquele instante.

O jogador começou a sentir espasmos em seu corpo, e logo gozava loucamente sujando o próprio corpo, com seu próprio sêmen. Yohji continuou com os movimentos por mais alguns minutos, e sentiu o corpo de Ken amolecer abaixo do seu. Continuou enterrando fundo seu membro, até não agüentar mais, e molhar todo o interior do moreninho com seu sêmen. Ficou um tempo apenas sentindo as sensações causadas pelo orgasmo. Não tinha nem palavras para descrever... Em toda a sua vida aquela tinha sido sua melhor transa.

Depois de se recompor um pouco, saiu de dentro do jogador, e levantou-se da cama, sendo seguido pelo olhar do jogador, pegou novamente a garrafa de champanhe, abrindo-a e voltando para a cama, despejando o líquido pelo corpo do moreno, fazendo a bebida se misturar com o sêmen. O playboy se baixou lambendo aquela mistura.

- Hum... o champanhe fica bem mais gostoso, misturado com seu gosto, Ken²...

- Yotan... Seu alcoólatra...

- Posso ser alcoólatra, mas você me ama...

- Hum... Seu bobo.

Começaram novamente um beijo apaixonado e suave. Assim que acabaram do beber o restinho do champanhe, adormeceram abraçados.

Continua...

os ansiosos de plantão não me matem! . Eu tô fazendo o possível para tentar encurtar o sofrimento de vcs! O quarto do Aya ainda nos aguarda! XD

Bom, gente... Desculpa mas eu realmente não sei se é necessário um avião para se viajar de Tóquio à Kyoto, mas se não... aquela idéia do banheiro do avião iria se perder... Esse capítulo ficou maior, pq realmente, minha mente voou longe! Foram tantas idéias de lemon... 9.9

Eu tô fazendo o possível para não fazer esse primeiro capítulo ficar tão grande... Mas tá difícil! Gomen! . 

E eu tinha dito que não haveriam mais lemons entre Aya e Omi, pelo menos não nesse capítulo, mas eu non me contive! . Tipo... Elogiaram tanto o lemon Aya x Omi, que eu... Eu... NHAAAAAA! Elogiem! sendo tomada pelo espírito da vaidade

Mestra, espero que tenha gostado do lemon Aya x Omi! d

Então, até o próximo capítulo!

PS. pelo jeito a garrafa de champanhe era de dois litros! XD

LiLi-K Fujimiya

Novembro de 2004


End file.
